Beautiful Surrender: What Happened
by ContessaNatasha
Summary: Based on my oneshot, Beautiful Surrender. I'm not good at writing summaries yet, but it is essentially about how bonds can be broken, and how you sometimes just have to let it go. Warning: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: In a fantasy world, I would own everything, but in this world, I own nothing. However, my birthday is in a few months, so Josh? I would not mind having the OC as a gift. To take it off your hands and all. I don't mind._

**A/N This is a longer version of my fic "Beautiful Surrender". If you read that, you know what happens, but you can still read this. I hope. Forgottenletters and moviebuff91, this is for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

"SETH EZIEKIEL COHEN GET DOWN HERE _NOW_" Kirsten Cohen's voice ripped through the air, scaring any thoughts of bagels and orange juice right out of Seth's mind. "Oh crap. Ryan, I believe she has found out" Seth muttered, still wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Found out about what?" Ryan asked, still not sure about what Seth was talking about, not that that was unusual. "I kind of woke up in the middle of the night to go get a glass of water, and broke a lamp, a couple of vases and knocked a few chairs over. Actually it was an amazing feat, as I was able to do this without making a noise." "You snuck in from seeing Summer, and broke a few things." Ryan smiled behind his usual expressionless face. Seth didn't know it, but Ryan always liked making him uncomfortable. "Um, you could say that, or you could go with me and my story. Which a loving brother like you would, riiight?" Seth pleaded. "Its your problem. Not mine. I have to go meet Marissa at school anyways. Later." Ryan laughed as he left, knowing Seth would somehow get out of this. He needed to be on time, or Marissa would find another excuse to yell at him, which was happening a lot lately. She seemed to be a totally different person since she got back from her summer trip to Paris, likely due to the fact that she had to spend it with her mom. He could not say anything without her turning it into an argument. Maybe it was finally time for them to break up for good. Meanwhile, Seth was back at home, concocting a tale about the broken furniture. He considered blaming Ryan, but thought of himself as to good of a brother and friend to do so.

"You got off easy this time Seth, but don't think that we will believe your 'I went to get a glass of water' line every time. It's good that you have more people around you, but that doesn't mean that you should be sneaking out to see your girlfriend. Did Ryan know about this, or was he with you?" Kirsten asked with a loving gleam in her eye "No, I was… alone. Just me and Br-Summer. Sorry, won't happen again." Seth ran out the door to school, thanking Jesus and Moses that his parents let him off easy. Like he always said, it was good having both of them on your side.

"Hey Ryan!" Marissa went in for a kiss, but Ryan turned his head, so it landed on his cheek. If he was going to talk to her about how she had been acting lately, he didn't want any… distracting thoughts. But with the way she was kissing his neck and playing with his ear… what the hell. What's one little kiss? Ten minutes later, Marissa took a breath for air, and there was his chance. "Hey, um, Marissa, I think we need to talk." He mumbled, praying she would not get mad over what he had to say.

**

* * *

**

**Yet another authors note, this fic wasn't going to be R/M originally, but they are easier to write, as I cannot quite get the hang of Seth yet. There will be a lot of S/S I hope, as I hate Ryan and Marissa together. Short chapter, I know, but this is my first full length fic, so deal. Please review! Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Not FOX or Josh. Aww…

A/N Here is more of it. It will take a while before it picks up, but stay with me! I love your guys, but would love you even more if you reviewed.

"And they are gone! Just the two of us. Ever miss it?" Kirsten leaned back in her chair, taking a bite of her sesame bagel. Sandy smiled, as he answered, "Nope. I couldn't be happier, unless…"

"…We finally take that vacation we were talking about. The…"

"… late honeymoon? Just what I was thinking. How about…"

"…Barbados? We wanted to go there originally, but with Seth on the way and all, we never made it. How does it sound?"

"Perfect" Sandy stated, elated at a chance to force his workaholic wife to take a break. "You read my mind! All we have to do is book, tell Seth and Ryan we will be gone for a week, and go!" Kirsten beamed, glad that she would get the chance to be alone, really alone, with her husband for the first time in months. "I'll go book the flight!" She left, shaking her head at how easily she got Sandy to go along with what she was thinking.

Meanwhile, Seth was in the middle of Mr. Peterman's math class, listening to the 30something teacher drone on about something or other, when he felt a tug at his elbow. A folded piece of paper sat there, Summer in the next row over looking fascinated by what Mr. Peterman was writing on the board.

_Hey, this is totally boring. Trig? Ew!_

**Ya I guess. **

_So what's new with you?_

**Not too much.**

_That's good. You bored too?_

**Yep.**

_So are we going to the beach after school? We have not had alone time for a while_

**I can't make it. Sorry.**

_Alright. Are you doing anything this weekend?_

_Cohen?_

_COHEN?_

Something was up. Seth never ignored her; it was usually him who noticed that it hadn't been just the two of them for a while. He was usually so attentive. Something was definitely up.

"I booked the tickets and the hotel, we have a car waiting for us at the airport in Barbados… done!" Kirsten clicked off the computer, smiling to herself as she envisioned herself stretched on a beach, sipping an umbrella'd drink, while Sandy surfed the turquoise waters. Finally, she would get some alone time with him, and maybe talk about that new house she had her eye on for when the boys moved out. It was going to be perfect. "Sandy?" She called his cell, knowing he would want in on the plans as soon as they were made to take those days off. "I've got everything booked! We are headed out next week, and are gone for two weeks. I cannot wait!" Sandy smiled, glad his wife was so excited about the trip. "Wait, did you say next week? When, next week?" He frowned, seeing that he had a huge board meeting on Tuesday morning. "Tuesday afternoon. Does it work?" Kirsten knew Sandy would work it out, but still… "Hmm, that will be cutting it close but I should be able to make it…" "Perfect!" Kirsten exclaimed. "See you tonight!" She said her goodbyes, and hung up. It was all coming together so nicely.

Food. Then maybe more food, a shower and sleep. Then he would accept what had happened, and maybe go talk to Seth. On the other hand, the ninja game was right there… and his brother was only in the next room… "Hey Seth! Wanna play the game?" Ryan shot upstairs, hoping Seth would be to self absorbed in his own drama to notice the slightly panicked tone to his voice. "Sure, why not. Maybe rent a movie, order pizza? I know Mom wanted to talk to us about some trip, so maybe Indian to be special?" Seth continued to blabber on about Indian vs. Ethiopian as Ryan started to tune him out. "Or maybe Mongolian… haven't had that in a while-," "Seth, I broke up with Marissa."

A/N so this was a little short, but I think I now have the swing of it, and just write in short little bursts. Sorry, but if you review I might get more inspiration!

Capt oats- Here is some S/S and Kandy for ya!

Kalexgurl- Your right, they are boring, which is why they are so easy to write. But here is more S/S for you as well!

Dodgeviper- here's a new chapter for you, I will try to write longer ones!

Ryan91- so someone liked my other one! Yay! Ya, I like them usually too, but they are sometimes a little overdone. Meh who cares? I still love em'.

Princess89- here's an update!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **So sorry for the delay, school is hectic lately and I have not had the chance to write, but I will add a few chapters in the next couple days. Moviebuff, you have gotten me to get off my butt and write! YAY! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine, not now, not ever. sob

* * *

"Seth, I broke up with Marissa." Ryan blurted out, much to Seth's surprise. There he was, blathering on about takeout food while Ryan was battling with his inner brooder to open up to Seth, and he was ignoring it. Some brother he was being. He had no idea what was going on with his best friend, and felt like crap. He was just too focused on the other things going on, and with all of Br- "Seth? You alive in that head of yours?" Ryan interrupted Seth's thought process, bringing the problem at hand back to his mind. "Why?" One simple question, with so many different answers. Seth had no idea what was going on, but really really wanted to know.

"Summer? You there? I know you are screening you calls, but it's me. Pick up! Summer! It's Marissa, your best friend since forever? C'mon! Fine then, ignore me. I have one thing to say to you, so you had better pick up. Ryan broke up with me. There, I said it and have past the stage of denial. Now I will be moping around with ice cream and The Valley, so come over once you get this message. Bye."

Summer sat on her bed in shock. She never thought Chino would dump Coop; it had always been the other way around. Marissa was in serious need of a girl's night, and thanks to Seth turning down her invitation to the beach (which she was still resentful of) she was free. "Ice cream? Check. Chocolate? Check. Chips, dip, cookie dough? Check. Coop, I'm coming!" Summer chattered to herself as she packed up the dumping kit her and Marissa had made in eighth grade, before they knew it would be impossible to dump them. They were Summer and Marissa. Who would ever dump them?

"Why?" Seth asked. Ryan had no intention of telling him, but one look at his brother's concerned eyes made the whole sordid tale come spilling out. "Well, since she got back from Paris she has been a different person. Moody, well, moodier than usual, and always picking a fight. I knew she was high maintenance, but I never thought she would turn into a Newpsie so soon. She is always cold, brushing me off and hanging out with the people who used to worship her. She has gone back to the person I think she was before I met her and the whole Luke situation happened." Ryan took a breath, and looked for Seth's reaction. "Oh, you mean IceQueen Marissa? She used to be like that, but once you showed up she thawed off. I don't know, maybe spending such a long time with her mom made her into the person she used to be." Seth knew how Ryan felt about Marissa, and had to tell him something. He just didn't know what to say.

"Coop?" "Sum!" Summer rushed into Marissa's house, throwing her arms around her friend. "I got your message, got the package together and came right over. Whatever you need, just tell me!" Marissa burst into tears upon seeing her friend, and Summer lead her into the living room. "He just dumped me, out of the blue. I had no idea it was coming. After Paris, I felt like he was ignoring me, so I hung out with the old group, and then wham! It's over." "Coop, what you need is chocolate, ice cream and a good long scream. Just let it out." Marissa shrieked at the top of her lungs, hitting pillows and knocking over chairs. "See?" Summer exclaimed "A rage blackout is good for your health. You are way too good for him, he doesn't deserve you. And I bet he's gay."

* * *

**A/N- **Well there you go a new chapter. The dump kit is something I have with my friends, and also the gay thing is my solution to every guy problem. I know this one was rather random, and quite confusing, but I wanted to get it up soon. Expect a new chapter by the weekend, if not midweek! 


End file.
